Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-177114 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a pneumatic tire, wherein the tread portion is provided with a land region defined between main grooves extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction, and the land region is provided with rug grooves extending from one of the main grooves and terminating within the land region, and transverse grooves extending across the entire width of the land region.
Further, the corner of the land region formed between the ground contacting surface of the land region and a groove side wall of the main groove is provided with chamfer portions. Both ends in the tire circumferential direction of the chamfer portion are connected to the adjacent rug groove and the adjacent transverse groove, respectively.